Never Knew I Could Feel Like This
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: When Blaine gets kicked out of his home and is sent to Dalton with nothing on his back, Kurt is there to the rescue. He's there to help him with his tough time. But, when Blaine's dad finds out that he has someone interested in him, all hell breaks loose. Will Blaine get hurt? What about Kurt? Will love overcome all the obstacles they are facing? READ to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

((Author's Note-

Hey guys! I'm so terribly sorry that I'm horrendous at updating my stories. For some reason, I keep getting writers bock :( BUT, I have a really good idea with this story(and no, I will _not _be sharing that idea..it's a secret! SHH!) and I have a good feeling that I won't be getting stupid writers block. I just started RPing again and I have my muse back! :D I hope you guys like this first chapter of my new Klaine story! Please review and share! Love you all 33

-Bridget (bridgetxlynnxx) ))

Driving down a road that was long and narrow, Blaine Anderson began to think to himself as music played softly in the background. How could his life have gotten so..fucked up? His parents hate his guts and now, he had to attend a boarding school named Dalton Academy. Why did his parents hate his guts? Well, Blaine had just come out to his family a few hours before now and they didn't take it that well. In fact, Devon Anderson, Blaine's father, kicked him out with nothing. As he drove down the road, it began to rain and Blaine grunted in annoyance as he put on his windshield wipers and drove a bit slower.

About an hour later, Blaine arrived at Dalton Academy with nothing to his name. He entered what he assumed to be the main building and looked around. This place was huge. Looking from left to right, Blaine couldn't believe the place he was in. His jaw dropped at the chandelier that was hanging dead center in the building. As Blaine walked, he kept his eyes on the ceiling, not watching where he was walking. After a few seconds of staring at the ceiling, Blaine finally looked back down at where he was walking and instantly stopped dead in his tracks as he was about to run into a body. Screeching to a halt, Blaine held out his hands, placing them onto the body's shoulders to stop them from colliding. Sighing, Blaine opened his eyes he didn't know were closed as his eyes melted into baby blue hues.  
"I am so sorry...I was _not _watching where I was walking." Blaine said quickly, scared of the boys reaction. The other boy shook his head.  
"No, it's okay." He said in a higher than normal pitched voice. Blaine bit his lip. _God, that voice...it's so beautiful._ He thought silently in his head. Blaine smiled ever so slightly and took his hands off the boy's shoulders.  
"I-I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself. The other boy smiled and held out his hand.  
"Kurt Hummel." The boy said as Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own and shook it. "Are you new here?" Kurt asked, looking Blaine up and down, seeing he didn't have the Dalton uniform on. Blaine nodded.  
"That I am. I just got here, actually." Blaine took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Would you mind helping me find my dorm?" Kurt shook his head and nodded his head towards the hall where the dorms were located and smiled.

A few minutes into the walk towards the dorms, Blaine cleared his throat a bit. "Uh, what do you boys do around here for fun?" He asked, trying to spark up some kind of conversation. Kurt smiled at Blaine.  
"Well, if you're into singing, there's this acapella Glee Club called the Warblers." Kurt informed the shorter boy. "Are you interested?" Blaine grinned at the sound of a glee club and nodded enthusiastically.  
"I've been told I'm a 'fantastic' singer." He said, putting in air quotes while speaking. Kurt giggled.  
"Well, with a voice like yours, I'm sure whoever told you that was beyond right." Blaine blushed ever so slightly and bit his lip.  
"T-thank you." The conversation stopped as Blaine and Kurt reached Blaine's new dorm room.  
"Surprisingly, you're my neighbor." Kurt grinned. Blaine raised an eyebrow.  
"Good. I'll need someone to go to when I get lost." He said with a chuckle. Placing a hand on the doorknob of his dorm room door, Blaine smiled over to Kurt. "Well, thank you for showing me to my dorm. I'll uh, I'll see you later?" He asked. Kurt nodded.  
"Of course. I can show you around later. Just let me know when you're all done packing." Now it was Blaine's turn to nod. Smiling softly, Blaine entered his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the back of the door and sighed, closing his eyes. _This, _Blaine thought, _is going to be a rough day._

It took Blaine a few hours for him settle into the room as he just lied on his empty bed in his empty room when there was a knock on his door. Jutting upwards, Blaine sped walked to the door and opened it slowly to see Kurt standing on the other side of the door. Blaine couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as Kurt waved. Looking into the room, Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are all your things?" He asked, confusion dripping from his voice. Blaine sighed, looking down at the ground as he walked back into the room and back to his bed, taking a seat on the mattress. "Blaine..what's wrong?" Kurt asked, walking into the room as well and standing in front of the smaller boy. Blaine looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes and bit his lip like he had always done.

"I, uh, was kicked out of my house earlier today.." Blaine started, Kurt's eyes widening. As he let Blaine continue to talk, Kurt kneeled in front of the boy and listened to him closely. "I-I was kicked out because I came out to my family as gay..and they didn't accept me." Blaine said, choking on his words. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself down, Blaine let it out slowly and looked over to an white wall. "They hate me. They just kicked me out with nothing, telling me to never come back and that I'd be living here until I graduate and then I'm on my own.." Blaine let tears run down his face as he let out a sob. Kurt's eyes just widened as he placed a hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed it gently.  
"Blaine..I, I am so sorry. Is there _anything _I can do?" Blaine looked over to Kurt and shook his head. "N-no. I just..I need to get a job, get some things and then start all over I guess." Blaine wiped away his tears from his cheeks and sighed. Kurt placed his hand in an open hand of Blaine's and held onto it tight.  
"In the meantime, I'm going to help you. I know I barely know you, but I want to help you get comfortable here. I'm going to talk to my dad about getting you some things, clothes and dorm stuff." He said, looking Blaine in the eye. "You can repay us whenever you can." Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes.  
"You don't have to do that..you know nothing about me.." He said with a sadness in his voice.  
"I _want_ to." Kurt rubbed Blaine leg gently and stood up from his kneeling space. "Let's go get some lunch and then we'll call my dad, how does that sound?" Blaine nodded, standing up with his hand still in Kurt's. The taller boy smiled at Blaine and guided him towards the cafe. Blaine knew that this boy was something special and knew that he should do everything in his power _not _ to lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurt and Blaine walked down the corridors of Dalton Academy as Blaine kept his head down, eyes glued to the tile of the school. Kurt sighed as he glanced over to the younger boy, feeling so sorry for him. Blaine's only a junior, while Kurt a senior, how could his dad just do this to the poor boy? Blaine was innocent. So what if he was gay? Wasn't half of the world's population gay? Biting his lip, Kurt entered the cafe, leading Blaine towards the line where the food was located. Placing an arm around Blaine's shoulder, Kurt pulled the boy close to his body and rubbed his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay, Blaine." He said with a such optimism in his voice. Blaine looked up at Kurt.  
"How can you be so sure?" Blaine asked, grabbing a tray, not really realizing until just now how hungry he actually was. "My dad is completely unpredictable. He will do anything in his power to make my life miserable." As Kurt was about to speak, two boys came up to him and Blaine, them grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hey, Kurt." Wes, a short asian boy said. Kurt smiled at Wes and David, who was a taller black boy.  
"Hey Wes, David." Kurt greeted the boys with a hug. As he pulled away, he gestured his hands towards Blaine. "Guys, this is Blaine Anderson. He's new and a junior, so be nice." Kurt said with a small giggle. Blaine waved a small wave towards Wes and David and smiled slightly.  
"Hi." He said shyly. Wes smiled ever so softly at the small boy and nodded waved back.

"I'm Wes and this is David." He said, pointing over to David as he waved to Blaine as well. Kurt looked over to Blaine to see how nervous the boy really was. He hadn't ever seen so much nerve in one person, it was sort of cute in a way.

"It's nice to meet you both." Blaine finally spoke in a small voice. Honestly? Blaine was still traumatized and hurt from earlier this morning and didn't really feel like talking. Kurt sensed this and looked over to David and Wes.  
"Do you guys mind if we meet up with you later?" The two boys nodded and smiled as they walked away. Blaine was relieved at this and smiled a 'thank you' to Kurt. Kurt guided the small boy back to his own dorm and entered his room quietly. "We can eat in here. I figured you'd be more comfortable without a bunch of people swarming the new kid." Blaine smiled an appreciative smile as he took a seat at Kurt's desk. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine took his fork and dug into his food, his stomach growling in the process. Kurt leaned back onto his headboard and took out his phone, food to the side, and dialed his dads number. After a few rings, Burt Hummel answered the phone.

"Hi Kurt. How are you?" He greeted his son through the phone. Kurt smiled.  
"Hi dad. I'm fine. I just had a..situation, that I need help with." Burt grunted.  
"What kind of situation?" He asked with concern and interest in his voice. Kurt sighed.  
"There's a new kid here, his name is Blaine Anderson.." Burt grunted yet again. "Is something wrong, dad?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow at his fathers grunt.  
"I know that boys father. Douchebag of a man if you asked me." Burt told Kurt. Kurt just shook his head in disappointment. "What about Blaine, Kurt? Are you dating him?" Burt asked, jumping to conclusions, as always.

"No, dad, but his dad kicked him out..with nothing to his name." He informed his father. Kurt looked up at Blaine to see him poking his fork at his food, head down. Kurt frowned at the boy and sighed. "He needs a bit of help, dad and I told him that we'd be able to help him..is that okay?" Burt sighed, pacing the room a bit.  
"Kurt, I don't know.."

"Dad, please.." Kurt pleaded, standing up and walking out to the hall and closing the door behind him. "There's something special about Blaine, but I can't put my finger on it just yet..please just give him a chance."

"Fine. What do you need?" Burt asked, giving into his son's plea.

"He needs clothes and some dorm things. I was thinking about coming home tonight and bringing him with me..is that okay?" Kurt asked, biting his lip in anticipation. Burt nodded through the phone.  
"That's fine, Kurt. Just be home in time for dinner. We'll all talk when you two get here, okay?" Kurt grinned.  
"Thanks, dad, really. You have no idea how much this means to me." Burt smiled.  
"I know, son. And you're welcome." He said as he hung up. Kurt entered back into his dorm and kneeled back in front of Blaine.  
"We're going to spend the weekend at my house. My dad said that we can get you some clothes and dorm things." Kurt spoke with such a sweet tone that made Blaine melt as the boy soothingly rubbed his thigh. Blaine nodded.

"T-thank you..so much, Kurt." Blaine said, throwing his arms around Kurt and hugging him tight. This was Blaine's way of saying 'Thank you' to his new found friend.

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine found themselves at Kurt's front door. "Are you sure I'm welcome here? I mean, is your dad homophobic?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt giggled and shook his head.  
"Blaine, I'm gay. My dad is _not _homophobic, I promise." Kurt said with a squeeze of Blaine shoulder as he turned the knob to his front door and entered his home. "Dad! Carol!" He called out into the house. Carol was the first one to come to the foyer.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed, pulling the boy into her arms and hugging him tight. "It's so good to see you." Burt walked in grinning at his wife and son interacting with each other as he looked up to see a small, curly haired boy just standing in his doorway looking lost. Burt walked up to Blaine and smiled warmly.  
"You must be Blaine. Hi. I'm Burt." He said, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. Blaine took it cautiously and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Blaine said, still a bit frightened. Burt chuckled.

"Call me Burt." Kurt walked back over to Blaine and stood next to him protectively. Burt eyed the two carefully, seeing a knowing look in Kurt's eyes that he had some kind of crush on this boy that had just entered his home. Sighing, Burt waved the boys into the house and away from the door. Kurt shook his head.  
"I'm going to show him my room. Call us up for dinner." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and guiding him towards the basement stairs.

Kurt walked down the stairs and into his room with Blaine following closely behind. As they entered the room, Kurt took a seat on his bed and kicked off his shoes as Blaine just stood there awkwardly. Kurt smiled at Blaine and patted the space next to him. "C'mere." He said. Blaine obeyed and slipped of his shoes as he climbed onto the king sized bed and sat next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said out of nowhere after a few minutes of silence. Kurt furrowed his brow at Blaine.

"What for?" Blaine turned his head so that his eyes were on Kurt's.

"For being a burden." He said, looking away from Kurt's eyes after speaking. Kurt shook his head instantly.  
"No. Blaine..you're not being a burden." Kurt started. "I _want _to help you. There's something about you that I just can't shake. You're special, Blaine." Kurt admitted, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek, guiding his face towards his again, their faces inches apart. Blaine's breath hitched in the back of his throat at the little space that was between them, but he looked deep into Kurt's eyes and sighed, pulling away from Kurt's hand.

"I don't know what you see in me." Kurt pouted. All he wanted to do all day was to just kiss Blaine and he had had the chance, but missed it.

"I see so much love and passion in you, Blaine." Kurt said, trailing his hand down his arm to his hand and intertwining their fingers together. Blaine looked back up at Kurt and smiled ever so slightly.  
"Really?" He asked, inching close to Kurt as he scooted a bit closer and held his hand a bit tighter. Kurt nodded.  
"Really." Kurt whispered as he inched his face closer to Blaine's, their lips literally centimeters away. Blaine took a chance and closed the space between them and kissed Kurt softly, yet lovingly. Kurt instantly kissed Blaine back, loving the butterflies and sparks that ignited in his body. They both felt those sparks and butterflies as their lips touched. Blaine hummed as they kissed and smiled into it, the first smile that had appeared on Blaine's face all day. And that was all thanks to Kurt.


End file.
